Impresi
by amaliacygna
Summary: Diantara pohon beringin di alun-alun kidul, Hanji menjelma bidadari, membuat seorang Erwin Smith terpaku hanya kepadanya. Di Yogyakarta, Erwin menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya menetap. Eruhan fic. Enjoy..


**Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime isayama**

**Rated fiction T**

**Warn : Eruhan fic, modern AU.**

**This story is mine**

**Enjoy**

*

Satu jepretan indah berhasil didapatkan. Pria pirang tersenyum melihat hasil gambar yang cukup memuaskan. Cerulean itu bergulir kesana kemari melihat-lihat pemandangan hutan nun jauh disana dengan kabut tipis yang masih menyelimuti.

Sekelebat hawa dingin menyergap, Erwin merapatkan jaket polo yang dikenakan. Pukul 05.30 matahari sudah terbit sejak tadi. Ia dan puluhan turis lain sudah ada di tempat ini sejak pukul setengah empat. Demi melihat matahari terbit di sudut yang sangat strategis. Candi Borobudur menjadi saksi betapa indah ciptaan tuhan di dunia ini.

Sinar mentari yang mengintip di balik stupa candi membuat pria bernama lengkap Erwin Smith itu menyipitkan netranya. Solo traveling kali ini agak berbeda, ia tak menggunakan jasa tour and travel rombongan manapun. Erwin benar-benar sendiri dalam perjalanan ini. Pengalaman sebagai seorang traveler terkadang membuatnya lebih senang bepergian dibanding menetap. Hal itulah yang membawanya ketempat eksotis ini.

Gunung Merapi di sana memperhatikan Erwin yang bergeming. Suara percakapan riuh rendah di sekitarnya tak mengganggu acara 'mengagumi' yang telah ia lakukan sekarang. Beberapa orang yang melintas tampak menyapanya dan di balas senyum hangat oleh Erwin.

Betapa ramahnya penduduk negara ini. Selama perjalanan dua hari terakhir, Erwin tak menyewa hotel sama sekali. Bukan berarti ia tidur di jalanan juga, tapi ia lebih memilih homestay sebagai akomodasi perjalanan kali ini. Kearifan budaya lokal disini sangat kental, ia ingin berbaur dan mengetahui kebiasaan-kebiasaan warga setempat. Untuk itulah ia lebih memilih menginap di rumah warga dibanding di hotel.

Kendala bahasa tak menjadi masalah baginya, sejak kecil Erwin telah diajari bahasa Indonesia oleh ayahnya. Karena ayah Erwin pernah tinggal di Indonesia sejak usia lima hingga sebelas tahun sebelum ia pindah kembali ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi dan kehidupannya disana.

Meski begitu tetap saja ini adalah pertama kalinya Erwin pergi ke negara indah ini. Ah, ia agak menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu. Erwin mengelus kamera keluaran tahun 2000 nya sayang. Ia jadi teringat sang ayah yang telah tiada. Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris sebiru lautan itu menyendu, terdapat sedikit genangan di sudut matanya.

"Matahari semakin meninggi, kau tidak ingin pergi ke tempat selanjutnya? Oh oh atau kau ingin sarapan dulu tuan Smith?"

Seseorang memecah kesunyian dalam kepala Erwin. Ia menoleh, senyum lima jari terpasang di wajah orang yang bicara padanya barusan. Erwin yang sedang berjongkok lantas berdiri, ia sempat lupa kalau dirinya bersama seseorang disini.

"Aku ingin kembali ke homestay sebentar, setelah itu mencari makan." Ujarnya.

"Siap tuan."

"Jangan panggil aku tuan nona Zoe, Erwin saja." Pinta Erwin.

"Eh tapi kau juga jangan memanggilku Nona Zoe, Hanji saja."

Erwin tertawa ringan, tak pernah dalam hidupnya ia bertemu seseorang seperti ini. Hanji Zoe, dari namanya tak terdengar seperti penduduk lokal kebanyakan, putri sulung pemilik homestay yang Erwin tinggali. Pertama kali bertemu, Gadis itu tak sungkan pada Erwin bahkan menyebutnya si turis ulat sagu. Erwin mengernyit heran saat itu, tak mengerti ucapan Hanji hingga si gadis menunjuk alis yang bertengger di wajah tampannya. Erwin tersenyum mahfum, ia sudah biasa di sebut si alis. Maka tak heran jika Hanji pun begitu. Yang tak ia mengerti kenapa harus ulat sagu? Itu ulat apa ya? Ulat itu sejenis hewan yang nantinya jadi kupu-kupu kan? (Disini Erwin tak paham makna kias dari ulat sagu)

Rupanya keluarga Hanji sudah terbiasa menerima pelancong sebagai tamunya dirumah. Jadi Erwin bukan yang pertama yang pernah menginap dirumahnya.

"Hanji." Panggil Erwin, yang di panggil menoleh, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke homestay sebentar. Di pijakan anak tangga ini Erwin dan Hanji berjalan berdampingan menuruni candi.

"Kau bilang hari ini libur kan?" Tanya Erwin.

"Iya, kenapa?"

Di sebelah, Erwin nampak canggung beberapa kali ia mengusap tengkuknya.

"Anu, itu aku tidak terbiasa jalan-jalan dengan orang lain jadi.."

"Kau ingin aku tidak mengganggu perjalananmu?"

"Tidak.."

"Maaf, memang seharusnya aku tidak ikut ya. Aku hanya bosan dirumah." Ujar Hanji merasa bersalah karena menganggu perjalanan Erwin.

"Bukan, kau salah paham. Kau tidak menganggu sungguh, aku hanya tidak terbiasa. Karena terbiasa sendiri, Aku jadi tidak tahu harus bagaimana?" Jelas Erwin. Tentu ia tak terganggu dengan kehadiran Hanji dalam perjalanannya, malah ditemani akan mempermudah Erwin untuk mencari tahu segalanya tentang Yogyakarta.

Di undakan tangga terakhir mereka saling berhadapan sejenak. Apa ini? Rona merah kentara di kedua belah pipi pucat Erwin, apa dia malu? Pagi tadi Hanji memang yang memaksa ikut, karena memang ini hari liburnya dan ia bosan dirumah, ia tak berbohong saat mengatakannya barusan. Jadi wajar kalau Hanji berfikir kalau ia menganggu perjalanan Erwin.

"Jadi, tak keberatan untuk kutemani?" Tanya Hanji sambil membenarkan letak kacamata di hidung bangirnya. Erwin menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Tunggu, pria jangkung dihadapannya ini entah kenapa menjelma seperti bocah Dimata Hanji sekarang.

"Kalau begitu ayo, akan kuberi tahu segalanya tentang Yogyakarta."

Hanji menarik tangan Erwin dari sana dan mengajaknya mencari makanan.

*

Di pinggir jalan Malioboro pukul setengah delapan pagi tak seramai malam hari biasanya. Belum banyak toko pakaian dan oleh-oleh yang buka, tapi meskipun begitu penjual makanan telah berjejer memenuhi trotoar jalan. Beragam jenis kue basah, makanan berat dan cemilan bisa ditemukan dengan mudah disini.

Erwin menurut saja ketika dirinya ditarik Hanji mendekati salah satu penjual dan memesan makanan disana. Mereka duduk di kursi plastik dengan meja panjang di hadapan dan berbincang sambil menungggu pesanan.

"Solo traveler sepertimu sepertinya tak membutuhkan pemandu ya? Berapa banyak negara yang sudah kau kunjungi Erwin?" Hanji bertanya.

"Tak terhitung, dan aku tidak menghitungnya. Ini hobiku sedari kecil. Awalnya aku bersama ayah melakukan perjalanan seperti ini. Seiring aku bertambah dewasa, aku ingin mencobanya sendirian dan ternyata lebih seru, aku ketagihan dan begitulah seterusnya hingga sekarang." Jawab Erwin.

"Aku sudah banyak menemui turis lain, tapi yang solo traveler sepertinya baru dirimu, apa kau tidak bosan jalan-jalan terus?" Tanya Hanji polos, Erwin tertawa.

"Mana bisa bosan, setiap harinya aku pergi ketempat yang baru dan menemui hal-hal yang baru, menurutku tak ada yang membuatku bosan dari kegiatan ini. Menurutmu ini membosankan?"

"Bosan dan tidaknya itu relatif, maksudku, kau yang selalu bepergian apakah tak berfikir untuk menetap dan membangun keluarga mungkin?"

Erwin menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Hanji.

Berkeluarga ya? Usianya memang sudah matang untuk hal itu, entah Erwin yang terlalu asyik dengan dunianya atau jodohnya yang belum datang, hingga sekarang ia belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menetapkan hatinya.

Hanji menyadari pertanyaan melencengnya barusan, dia tertawa canggung sendiri.

"Ahaha, lupakan pertanyaanku barusan, aku hanya kepo saja, tak perlu dijawab."

"Kepo? Apa itu.."tanya Erwin. Hanji lupa kalau kepo itu bahasa gaul zaman sekarang mana tau Erwin tentang hal itu.

"Ah itu bisa dijelaskan nanti, nah itu pesanan sudah datang ayo makan dijamin ini enak sekali loh."

"_Iki pesanane Mase Karo mbae."_

_"Matur nuwun."_ Balas hanji

Dua porsi tengkleng gajah tersaji di meja. Erwin agak tercengang melihat porsi makanan dihadapannya.

"Ini namanya tengkleng gajah tongseng makanan khas Yogya, dijamin enak ayo coba." Hanji meraih sendok dan mulai makan.

"Kau bilang gajah? _Elephant?_ Ini daging gajah?" Tanya Erwin curiga.

"Bukan, namanya saja gajah, aslinya ini daging kambing. Di sebut begitu karena porsinya yang besar seperti gajah bukan terbuat dari daging gajah." Erwin ber-oh ria, hampir saja ia menelpon pihak marga satwa barusan.

Melihat Hanji yang mulai makan membuat Erwin tergoda juga. Ia meraih garpu dan mencicipi olahan daging kambing tersebut.

"Uwahh, rasanya enak sekali.." pujinya.

"Benarkan.. kalau enak puji penjualnya dong, bilang begini (bisik-bisik)"

_"Mbakyu.."_ panggil Erwin.

_"Yo mas."_

"_Aku tresno Karo Kowe."_

**BLUSHHH**

_"Oalah mas-mas, ojo kaya koe, si mbakyu Iki dadi baper toh.."_

Erwin tak paham kenapa si ibu itu memerah dan terlihat malu-malu, ada yang salah kah? Ia melirik Hanji yang cekikikan di sebelah, dia habis dikerjai ya?

"Hei, tadi itu artinya apa?"

"Pffttt, kau bilang kalau kau cinta padanya hahahaha."

Hanji terbahak melihat wajah jengkel Erwin.

Oh Erwin paham sekarang, jangan mempercayai segala ucapan Hanji Jika tidak ingin dikerjai, ia mencatat yang barusan baik-baik dikepalanya agar tak terulang.

Sementara itu, si ibu yang masih baper terlihat masih melirik-lirik Erwin dengan kerlingan matanya yang berusaha menggoda pria pirang itu.

*

Seusai puas berkeliling di area dalam keraton _Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat_ atau biasa dikenal keraton Yogyakarta. Hanji mengajak Erwin ke alun-alun kidul Yogyakarta. Disana terdapat Plengkung gading yang menjadi gerbang masuk menuju tanah lapang alun-alun. Awalnya Erwin kira setelah dari keraton, Hanji akan mengajaknya ke homestay, tapi ternyata ia diajak kesini olehnya, ada apa memang?

"Kau lihat dua pohon beringin kembar disana?" Tanya Hanji setelah keduanya masuk ke area alun-alun.

"Hm, iya."

"Mitos mengatakan kalau kau berjalan melewati kedua pohon itu dengan mata tertutup, maka segala keinginanmu akan terkabul."

Ah mitos ya? Sesuatu yang kental sekali di negri ini. Erwin sendiri mempercayai adanya keajaiban, tapi tidak dengan mitos. Maklum dia tumbuh dan besar di negara modern macam Amerika. Mana kenal dia dengan mitos seperti itu.

"Mau mencobanya?" Hanji berujar setelah melihat Erwin yang tak bergeming beberapa saat.

"Jadi itu tujuanmu kemari?"

"Oya pasti, ini adalah hal yang wajib di lakukan ketika kau berkunjung ke Yogya."

"Kenapa wajib?"

"Karena yang seperti ini tidak ditemukan ditempat lain iya kan?"

Masuk akal, baiklah Erwin ingin mencobanya, tak ada yang salah kalau keinginannya terkabul malah akan bagus kan?

"Sebutkan peraturannya."

Hanji mengambil sapu tangan di tas selempangannya untuk menutup mata si pirang.

"Tak ada, kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus dan melewati kedua pohon itu, simpel kan?" Jelas Hanji.

"Baiklah sepertinya mudah, ayo lakukan."

Hanji berjinjit untuk menutup mata pria itu, salahkan tinggi Erwin yang terlalu menjulang.

"Aku tidak akan bersuara saat kau berjalan, jadi aku tidak akan membantumu mengarahkan. Berhenti saat kubilang stop, dan saat itu kau boleh membuka penutupnya, mengerti?"

"Ok."

"Baiklah, ayo jalan."

Setelah merasakan tangan Hanji di pundaknya menghilang, Erwin mulai berjalan dengan percaya diri. Ia hanya perlu berjalan lurus, mudah kok. Sejauh ini ia tak berbelok setapak pun, pasti berhasil.

"Stop." Teriak Hanji, otomatis Erwin menghentikan langkahnya dan segera membuka penutup mata.

"Loh?"

"Pffttttt..."

Kenapa ia ada di sisi kiri pohon sebelah kiri darinya, ia melenceng jauh. Dengan menggaruk rambut kebingungan Erwin berjalan ke arah Hanji yang memegangi perutnya karena tertawa.

"Aku berjalan lurus, tapi kenapa malah berbelok." Tanyanya keheranan.

"Sudah kubilang ini tidak mudah, buktinya kau melenceng bukan? Tenang masih percobaan pertama, kau masih punya kesempatan kedua dan ketiga."

"Eh, ada batas maksimalnya."

"Yap, hanya diperbolehkan 3 kali, kalau lebih keinginanmu tak bakal terkabul."

"Begitu. Baiklah aku akan lebih serius." Tekadnya, ia agak keheranan kenapa dirinya jadi terbawa semangat?

Percobaan kedua dilakukan dan hasilnya sama, namun kali ini disisi pohon yang satunya. Erwin bersumpah kalau ia berjalan lurus, apa ada yang salah dengan kakinya atau intuisinya kurang tepat?

"Ayo semangat ini kesempatan terakhir loh." Ujar Hanji menyemangati. Erwin menarik nafas dan membuang nya agar ia rileks kemudian ia memasang penutup matanya kembali. Ini kesempatan terakhir tak boleh sia-sia.

Omong-omong ia belum mempunyai permintaan, apa yang akan ia minta ya? Erwin belum memikirkannya. Yang terpenting sekarang ia harus bisa berjalan lurus agar melewati beringin kembar ini. Erwin berkonsentrasi, ia penasaran apa yang membuatnya berbelok di percobaan pertama dan kedua? Sekarang ia hanya perlu mengikuti kata hatinya saja, dan biarkan hal itu yang akan menuntunnya.

"Stop."

Erwin berhenti, ah sudah sampai terasa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya Erwin pikir. Ia segera membuka penutup mata dan perlahan membuka matanya. Hal pertama Yang ia lihat adalah sesosok Hanji yang tengah tersenyum lebar, entah Erwin baru menyadarinya Hanji nampak menjelma bagai bidadari sekarang. Mata Erwin mengerjap-ngerjap sejenak.

"Kau berhasil Erwin.." teriak Hanji.

Terlalu terpesona, ia jadi tak sadar sedang melakukan tantangan. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati dua beringin kembar itu mengapit tubuhnya disisi kiri kanan. Dia berhasil melewatinya.

Hanji berlari mendekat dan berdiri dihadapan pria pirang.

"Selamat, apa yang kau minta." Tanya Hanji, iris siena miliknya nampak lebih berkilau dari sebelumnya. Erwin mengerjap lagi.

"Hei.."

"Ah, itu.. tidak ada." Jawabnya jujur.

"Hee, apa itu? Seharusnya kau meminta sesuatu dong."

"Tak perlu, aku melakukannya untuk bersenang-senang."

"Yaa kebanyakan turis seperti itu memang, yasudah deh terserah kau saja." Ujarnya.

Erwin tersenyum, hangat. Di hati kecilnya ia merasakan kehangatan itu lagi. Mungkinkah?

Erwin meraih tangan Hanji dan memberikan sapu tangan Hanji kepada pemiliknya.

"Tak perlu meminta, jika hal yang kau cari sudah hadir di depan mata."

"Huh?"

Hanji tak mengerti, ia memandang tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh tangan besar Erwin. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Erwin yang tengah memandangnya lekat.

"Ada apa?" Mau tak mau ia jadi gugup juga karena pandangan Erwin yang berbeda itu.

"Kau.. apa selalu seperti ini pada turis yang menginap dirumahmu?" Erwin berbalik bertanya.

"Seperti apa?" Hanji memiringkan kepalanya bingung, sungguh ia tak mengerti ucapan Erwin.

Erwin tertawa dari hidung, tangannya beralih ke sisi wajah Hanji dan mengusap pipi itu.

"Seperti yang tengah aku rasakan sekarang.."

Ah Erwin terjerat netra Sienna itu.

"E-erwin.."

Tak dapat lagi menahannya. Erwin memajukan wajahnya mendekat pada Hanji, gadis itu tak menolak ketika sepasang bibir lain mendarat diatas miliknya. Hanya mendaratkan bibir, tak ada lumatan panas disana.

Sepersekian detik terasa amat pajang. Kecupan singkat Erwin terputus. Hanji membuka matanya, Sienna bertemu cerulean menyambung ikatan tak kasat mata di benak masing-masing. Tangan Erwin masih setia di sisi wajah Hanji, mengusapnya pelan, Hanji menikmatinya.

"_Uhh.. om bule mesrane poll.."_

Seseorang melintas melihat adegan barusan, membuat insan yang tengah saling mengagum itu tersadar. Setelah itu canggung menyergap keduanya.

Setelah hening sesaat, keduanya saling berpandangan dan manertawakan kejadian barusan.

"Ini pertama kalinya." Ucap Hanji tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Erwin masih terbawa suasana masih belum konek dengan ucapan Hanji.

"Kau bertanya padaku apa aku seperti ini pada setiap turis kan? Jawabannya ini adalah yang pertama."

"Baguslah, aku jadi tak punya saingan."

Netra Hanji menyipit. "Tunggu dulu, kau berkata seolah aku ini sudah menjadi milikmu, jangan buat aku salah paham."

"Kau tidak salah paham, aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Bagaimana, Will you be mine?"

Tanya Erwin.

"Apa bisa aku menolak?"

Erwin merasa kelegaan yang luar biasa, sekali lagi mereka saling memandang dan melempar senyum.

Hanji menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Erwin, menghirup dalam aroma prianya ini. Eh, apa Erwin sudah resmi menjadi miliknya sekarang? Sebagai jawaban Erwin balas mendekap hangat si pemilik rambut coklat itu.

Di Yogyakarta Erwin menemukan sebuah tempat yang membuatnya terus menetap. Bagi seorang yang senang bepergian, menemukan tempat menetap yang sesuai adalah hal yang sulit. Tapi disini, Erwin mendapatkannya. Hanji Zoe, kau adalah tempat bagi seorang Erwin Smith untuk selalu ingat kalau dirinya pernah berlabuh dan tak akan pergi ke lain hati selama tempat itu masih ada.

Selesai.

***Amalia**

***Iya ini settingnya di Indonesia hehe, penasaran juga sama pair ini. Semua pair di snk itu berpotensi asal si bang haji merestui, maka jadilah kapal itu berlayar. Entah kapan dia merestui, dalam mimpi saja huhu.**

**_Thanks for reading._**


End file.
